<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Núi Vũ Trụ ∞ by thegirl_gcat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126348">Núi Vũ Trụ ∞</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat'>thegirl_gcat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5 + 1 Things, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Being Young Dead Dumb and In Love, Dark Humor, Everyone is Dead, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Soulmates, Time Loop, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Một cộng một bằng hai.</p><p>Hai cộng hai bằng một trò đùa và năm tai nạn.</p><p>Thời gian của chúng ta là phi tuyến tính.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo &amp; Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Núi Vũ Trụ ∞</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soundtrack: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=03nR6eWanXs">Labrinth – Forever</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>“Anh đang trỏ tay lên vầng trăng còn tôi thì cứ nhìn chằm chằm vào tay anh. Dầu sao anh cũng đã chết rồi, một bóng ma. Tôi rất kinh ngạc vì còn trông thấy được bàn tay anh. Mọi thứ đều được chu toàn cho tôi. Mọi thứ đều được xếp đặt từ rất lâu rồi. Tôi hít thở trong tương lai của một kẻ lạ. Anh nói, ta đã ở lại bằng tất cả quỹ thời gian mà ta có. Nào giờ, hãy nhìn vầng trăng treo.”</em>
  </p>
  <p>– <strong>Richard Siken</strong>, Khúc Ru Của Trùng Vương</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>– 3.</strong>
</p><p>Gần đây Tiêu Chiến mới phát hiện ra, thầy giáo Vương là một con ma.</p><p>Thoảng đầu nghe có hơi rợn tóc gáy, nhưng ngẫm lại thì Tiêu Chiến chỉ hoảng hốt có một lúc, rồi lại xuôi xuống, vì thấy tội tội sao ấy. Mà chuyện cậu ta đã chết anh cũng biết một cách tình cờ thôi.</p><p>Vương Nhất Bác là hàng xóm của Tiêu Chiến tầm nửa tháng nay. Cả cái tầng 28 của tòa chung cư giáp mặt đường ray cao kệch cỡm này chỉ có mỗi nhà anh với nhà cậu ta ở. Hai cửa chính của hai nhà nằm song song hai đầu hành lang. Vì thang máy nằm ở phía nhà anh nên sáng nào anh cũng nghe thấy chính xác tiếng bước chạy lịch kịch tất tả lướt qua cửa nhà mình, đặc trưng đích thị chỉ mình thầy Vương. Thi thoảng được buổi nào dậy sớm, ra ngoài tập thể dục dưới sân chung cư, anh cũng thường thấy cậu ta đang tất tả khóa cửa.</p><p>Anh biết Vương Nhất Bác là ma ngay từ buổi đầu lúc cậu ta chuyển tới. Hôm ấy trời tối thui, thời tiết lập hạ làm phòng của Tiêu Chiến trở nên bí bách rất khó chịu, anh tính ra ngoài hóng gió thì đụng mặt cậu ta kéo va li từ thang máy vào – quần thụng, áo sơ mi rằn ri, hai tai lắp airpod trắng, tóc giấu sau cái mũ vải chụp kín quá nửa đầu.</p><p>Hơn một năm sống trên cái tầng không bóng người, sự xuất hiện của cậu ta như một màn phục kích với Tiêu Chiến. Lúc lướt qua nhau trên hành lang, anh ngơ ngẩn nên khẽ đụng phải cậu ta một chút, ai dè bị ngay cơn ớn lạnh xộc thẳng vào cơ thể đến rật một cái, rồi cứ thế cánh tay anh xuyên qua cậu ta như một làn khói.</p><p>Ban đầu anh sợ đến tím mặt, cả người cứng ngắc lại thành một khúc gỗ, chân mất luôn cảm giác, hai khúc xương nối tại nơi đầu gối như muốn lìa ra, thiếu điều làm anh muốn khuỵu xuống lết đi. Đến khi cậu ta mang hết đồ vào nhà mới xong xuôi rồi đóng chặt cửa lại anh vẫn còn tưởng mình vừa nằm mơ. Dù sao cậu ta cũng giống hệt con người – hoặc chí ít là cái cảm giác “vẫn là con người” rất mạnh mẽ. Cái phát hiện động trời này, về những người đang tồn tại ngay bên cạnh chúng ta, những người đang rôm rả nói chuyện đang chạy nhảy đang ngược xuôi ngang dọc mà ta vô tình trông qua lại có thể đã chết rồi, nó khiến Tiêu Chiến vô cùng khiếp đảm.</p><p>Tối đó, anh nằm đọc sách thì nghe thấy tiếng xe cứu hỏa inh ỏi phía dưới. Tò mò, anh nhổm ra ngoài ban công chống cằm lấp ló nhìn một hồi mới đột nhiên nhận ra từ đây anh có thể thấy cửa sổ từ ban công đối diện của căn hộ có cậu thầy giáo ma.</p><p>Hình như cậu ta vừa ngủ dậy, và có vẻ cũng trông thấy anh rồi.</p><p>Ôi chao, Tiêu Chiến thầm cảm thán, cả đời mấy ai được làm hàng xóm với ma?</p><p>Và có lẽ anh sẽ không bao giờ nói ra, nhưng cậu ấy quả là người đẹp nhất anh từng thấy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>– 2.</strong>
</p><p>Vương Nhất Bác vừa đóng cửa nhà mới lại đã ngồi sụp xuống đất thở hổn hển. Cậu lấy chân đẩy đống va li sang một bên rồi đứng phắt dậy nhòm ra ngoài hành lang qua lỗ chống trộm. Anh ta vẫn ở ngoài đó đứng như trời trồng. Lúc cậu lướt qua người anh ta, cảm giác như đụng phải một khối gió rỗng tuếch, mát lạnh và trượt tuột khỏi da. Ngay vào giây phút đó, Vương Nhất Bác đã biết thứ vừa đụng phải mình không phải con người.</p><p>Trông anh ta đứng một mình ngoài hành lang run rẩy như sắp òa lên khóc nức nở tới nơi. Tình huống vượt ngoài sức tưởng tượng quá. Chắc anh ta tưởng Vương Nhất Bác là ma.</p><p>Đột nhiên Vương Nhất Bác muốn phá lên cười sằng sặc, cười tới ngất đi thì thôi.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-1.</strong>
</p><p>Tiêu Chiến tự hỏi kiểu thanh niên chết tích cực như Vương Nhất Bác thì có hay hút thuốc không nhỉ? Thắc mắc ấy đến từ những thi thoảng anh ngửi thấy mùi khói trên người cậu khi cả hai lướt qua nhau trên hành lang.</p><p>Những ban ấy còn quá sớm, bầu trời từ ô kính trong suốt cuối hành lang vẫn còn ịn một màu xanh thẫm, chưa có dấu hiệu của quầng sáng cam nào phía chân trời. Nhưng cậu ta thì vẫn cứ vội vội vàng vàng, tất ta tất tảy như một con ong thợ chăm chỉ. Có lần anh bị mất ngủ, 5 giờ sáng mở cửa ra ngoài đã thấy cậu ta đang lục sục khóa cửa rồi. Cậu thầy giáo trẻ cao dong dỏng, lại được thể gầy còm nhom. Khuôn mặt của cậu đặc biệt nhỏ, may mà không bị quá queo quắt, dù gò má hằn rõ cái xương xương. So với thẩm mỹ của một người đàn ông châu Á, Tiêu Chiến cho là cậu ta phải thuộc dạng cực kỳ bắt mắt. Mặt đẹp, nhưng nhìn lâu cũng chẳng dám tới gần vì cậu ta có bao giờ cười đâu. Có lần Tiêu Chiến thấy hai bà cô tầng dưới tám chuyện về thầy Vương, thoáng thấy cậu ta lướt qua liền quay sang bảo nhau, “Đẹp trai vậy mà nhìn lâu sao trông lúc nào cũng như sắp đi đánh trận.” Nhưng cũng trên khuôn mặt ấy là cặp mắt nâu sắc sảo đến lạ, thường ẩn sau làn tóc mai xuề xòa màu cà phê dưới ánh điện vàng vọt của hành lang. Có lúc Tiêu Chiến thấy cậu ta cố rướn ra để nhìn lỗ khóa đằng sau nửa cái bánh mì pa tê cậu đang ngậm trong miệng. Cặp mắt nâu còn trừng ra to hơn bình thường gấp bội, trông đến là ngộ.</p><p>Tiêu Chiến không biết thầy Vương bao nhiêu tuổi, người ở đâu, còn đi học không, chỉ biết là đang phụ trách một lớp dạy trượt ván cho lũ trẻ trong kỳ nghỉ hè. Anh vẫn hay tự thắc mắc, cậu ta còn trẻ như vậy liệu xưng ‘thầy’ có đúng không, hay nên kêu bằng ‘bạn’ bằng ‘em’? Vậy có lại thất lễ quá không? Cuối cùng anh chọn xưng “thầy” với cậu Vương ở ngoài mặt cho đỡ ngại. Lần nào đụng mặt cậu ta ngoài hành lang anh cũng “chào thầy” rất hồn nhiên, và lần nào mặt cậu ta cũng như bị móng trâu đạp phải, song cậu vẫn lịch sự gật đầu “chào anh” rất nghiêm chỉnh với Tiêu Chiến.</p><p>Tiêu Chiến không biết làm ma thì đi dạy học thế nào, cũng chẳng chắc ngoài anh ra tụi học sinh hay phụ huynh của cậu ta có biết cậu ta chết rồi không. Anh đoán là không. Hoặc giả họ có biết thì cũng giữ ý tứ không tiết lộ ra. Phép lịch sự tối thiểu của người sống mà.</p><p>Lần đầu tiên hai người thực sự trò chuyện là một chiều đỏ quạch nóng nhễ nhại trên sân thượng của tòa chung cư, anh và cậu ta cùng lên phơi đồ mới giặt.</p><p>Tiêu Chiến len lén nhìn cậu ta qua lớp chăn trắng muốt, và để ý thấy một hiện tượng lạ.</p><p>“Thầy Vương thích màu đen quá nhỉ? Cả tủ đồ toàn màu đen.”</p><p>Thường thường thì phim ảnh hay miêu tả ma hay mặc đồ trắng, máu me ròng ròng. Tiêu Chiến cực kỳ thích coi phim ma, anh coi 10 bộ, ma áo trắng cả 10, nhưng cũng tùy, thực tế thì thiên biến vạn hóa ai biết đâu mà lần.</p><p>Từ dây phơi đối diện, anh nghe tiếng thầy giáo Vương khịt khịt mũi.</p><p>“Thế thể loại chỉ mặc toàn đồ trắng như anh thì thế nào?”</p><p>Như bị chích phải mạch nào, Tiêu Chiến nhảy dựng lên. “Này, thầy nhìn kỹ lại đi, đây không phải màu trắng,” anh sải nguyên một bước dài tới chỗ Vương Nhất Bác đứng, bưng cái giỏ mây đựng quần áo ướt ra xới xới, dư dứ vào khuôn mặt đang nghệt ra của thầy giáo Vương. “Đây là tông màu pastel, thầy xem, có xanh pastel, hồng pastel, lục pastel, trắng đâu mà trắng.”</p><p>“Sao tự dưng anh lại kích động thế?” Thầy Vương cau cau mắt nhìn đống quần áo sáng màu của Tiêu Chiến, đối lập hẳn với đống đồ đen thui của cậu.</p><p>“Tôi…” Như nhận ra mình bị hớ, và có lẽ hơi bất lịch sự, Tiêu Chiến lùi lại nhe răng thỏ cười hì hì. “Xin lỗi thầy, là bệnh nghề nghiệp, tôi làm thiết kế, lúc nào cũng gặp những trường hợp khách hàng nhận định vừa sai vừa oái oăm về màu sắc, nên thành ra bị phản xạ phải giải thích ngay. Lại làm phiền thầy rồi.”</p><p>“Anh làm thiết kế à? Mảng nào thế?” Vương Nhất Bác hỏi lại.</p><p>“Đồ họa. Tôi mở văn phòng tại gia.”</p><p>“Sao tôi chưa bao giờ thấy khách hàng nào ra vào nhà anh thế?”</p><p>“Dạo tôi đang tự cho mình thời gian nghỉ ngơi, chỉ nhận dự án online.”</p><p>“À…”</p><p>Cái à của Vương Nhất Bác khiến Tiêu Chiến hơi khựng lại. Trông cậu ta như một kẻ vừa nghe được lời nói dối vĩ đại nhất và đã chọn giả vờ tin vậy. Cái kiểu à ta đã biết được bí mật của nhà ngươi rồi nhưng ta sẽ lấy niềm vui từ việc hùa theo sự trí trá của ngươi ấy.</p><p>Tiêu Chiến xịu mặt. “Sao thế? Thầy Vương không tin tôi à?”</p><p>“Có gì đâu mà không tin.” Vương Nhất Bác nhún vai đáp, mặt phẳng lì. Cậu ta hắng giọng rồi trở lại với công việc phơi đồ, thoăn thoắt thoăn thoắt, không nhìn Tiêu Chiến nữa. Dưới ráng chiều tà đỏ rực, anh có thể trông thấy những giọt mồ hôi lấp lánh chảy bết những lọn tóc bám trên viền mặt cậu ta, lăn dài rồi biến mất phía sau cổ áo. Anh ghét cay ghét đắng cái cảm giác nhìn ngó thậm thụt này của bản thân, rõ ràng là đang quang mình chính đại nhìn người ta, nhưng vì lòng trong rối bời trước những suy nghĩ đứt đoạn, không mạch lạc nên anh lại thấy mình hơi giống như đang đi ăn trộm. Mắt anh lướt xuống trước ngực cậu ta, dừng lại nơi mảng áo sẫm màu hẳn, ướt nhẹm mồ hôi. Rồi ánh mắt chạy sang hai bắp tay căng đầy lộ ra qua chiếc áo ba lỗ, không quá gân guốc mà vẫn rất khỏe khoắn. Bao trùm lên cậu ta là màu trời rực rỡ, là sức sống chảy ròng, nóng rực. Trong thoáng chốc, Tiêu Chiến dường như quên mất mình đang nhìn vào một bóng ma, và có lẽ đâu đó trong tiềm thức anh đã thầm ước rằng bản thân có thể cứ vươn tay ra chạm vào cơ thể ấy, cảm nhận thứ nhiệt độ mặt trời ấy mà không sợ nó sẽ tan ra như bọt nước.</p><p>Anh mạnh dạn tiến thêm bước nữa.</p><p>“Hay mai thầy Vương qua nhà tôi ăn một bữa không, tiện thể cho cậu tham quan không gian làm việc của tôi? Tôi mời cậu một nồi lẩu.” Tiêu Chiến nhanh nhảu nói trước khi não bộ anh bắt kịp vấn đề.</p><p>Vương Nhất Bác khựng lại, cậu ta vén cái áo đang phơi trước mặt ra để nhìn anh cho kĩ. Cậu ta nhìn quanh dường như ra điều suy tính gì đó, rồi cuối cùng cẩn thận đáp,” Nhưng mà… tôi không ăn được đồ quá cay.”</p><p>Tiêu Chiến cười rạng rỡ. “Yên tâm đi, hãy tin vào tay nghề của tôi.”</p><p>Tiếng lòng của Tiêu Chiến đang dẫm cật lực lên anh trong tiềm thức.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>0.</strong>
</p><p>Có rất nhiều thứ Vương Nhất Bác không biết trên đời này.</p><p>Cậu không biết bổ chanh thì không được bổ dọc. Cậu không biết vì sao lại cần phải phân biệt hành tây tím và hành tây trắng vì với cậu vị chúng đều như nhau. Cậu không biết cách giặt từng loại quần áo nên cậu chỉ mua đồ thuộc loại vải có thể cho vào máy giặt ở mức 30 độ C chế độ giặt thường mà không lo bị co hay rách. Và sau đó, cậu không biết vì sao những người từng thề thốt sẽ mãi mãi làm tri kỷ của nhau có thể đâm vào lưng nhau mấy nhát, hay những người chung ruột thịt có thể ruồng rẫy ruột thịt của mình, hay vì sao mọi người đều có vẻ điên điên khùng khùng trong cái vòng quay tất bật của cơm áo gạo tiền. Cậu không biết là bản thân từ chối biết, hay do đầu óc thực sự không tài nào hiểu thấu được.</p><p>Sau đó lâu lâu nữa, cậu không biết bản thân là người sống hay đã chết, vì nếu người chết mà cứ sống động như Tiêu Chiến, thì chẳng ai biết ai là ma ai là người.</p><p>Vương Nhất Bác cũng không biết, nhiều năm về sau, sẽ có một ngày đột nhiên cậu nhớ cái dáng vẻ trắng muốt, lấp loáng tựa một kí ức cũ kỹ nằm lọt thỏm trong hiện tại cùng nụ cười ngượng nghịu của anh dưới cái ráng chiều đỏ rực nồng gió nơi mùa hè năm ấy, nhớ đến mức không tài nào thở được.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>+1.</strong>
</p><p>Tiêu Chiến làm bạn thân với thầy giáo Vương cũng ròng rã được ba tháng có lẻ.</p><p>Về cơ bản, bữa lẩu thành công ngoài sức tưởng tượng đã trở thành tiền đề cho một tình bạn khác thường. Ban đầu là những cái chào thân mật ngoài hành lang, dưới tiền sảnh, dần dà trở thành nấu mấy món ngon ngon mang sang cho cậu ấy, rồi cậu ấy thi thoảng ra ngoài thấy gì hay ho thì mua tặng anh vì anh cứ tít mít ở trong nhà suốt, rồi trở thành mỗi tối thứ sáu sang nhà nhau chơi điện tử, đánh chén, bài bạc, xem phim… Làm thật nhiều thứ cùng với nhau.</p><p>Tiêu Chiến luôn tránh đụng vào người Vương Nhất Bác, mà cậu ta cũng không đụng tới anh bao giờ. Sự thân mật của cả hai dồn hết vào việc làm tất cả mọi thứ cùng nhau, di chuyển quanh nhau như vệ tinh, ngồi bên cạnh nhau, cùng ăn bữa cơm. Tiêu Chiến cho lẽ vô tình này là đã an bài.</p><p>Sự tương tác của cả hai giống như bánh răng xoay nhuần nhuyễn trong một cỗ máy tinh xảo. Làm và nói đủ chuyện trên trời dưới biển, từ những thứ cơ bản như cậu ấy người Hà Nam, nhóm máu A, nhỏ hơn anh 6 tuổi, thích đua motor, nhảy hiện đại và có ước mơ trở thành tay đua chuyên nghiệp cho đến những chuyện lặt vặt mà tự Tiêu Chiến để ý thấy như cậu ta uống cà phê bao giờ cũng bỏ đúng nửa thìa đường nhỏ, vào nhà cởi giày sẽ cúi xuống tháo dây cẩn thận chứ không bao giờ vội vàng rút chân khỏi giày như anh, đặc biệt ghét việc Tiêu Chiến cao hơn mình bốn centimet và kiểu gì cũng luôn có sẵn một lưỡi dao lam lẫn đúng năm cái băng cá nhân trong ví.</p><p>Bức tranh về quá khứ của Vương Nhất Bác trước khi gặp Tiêu Chiến xuất hiện từ những mảnh vụn. Họ không bao giờ ngồi xuống và nói chuyện nghiêm túc được quá ba câu mà không bắt đầu hạch họe nhau. Tiêu Chiến biết Vương Nhất Bác từng đi nhảy chuyên nghiệp cũng chỉ qua mấy lời bâng quơ cậu nói trong lúc cậu đang một miệng nhồm nhoàm bim bim, chân vắt trên thành sô pha nhà Tiêu Chiến, ung dung xem một chương trình ti vi về vũ đạo như ở nhà.</p><p>“Trước em cũng đam mê nhảy lắm mà sau một lần nhảy bị chấn thương cổ thì cũng không được vận động kiểu đó nhiều– Oa, anh coi, nhóm này thực hiện được liên tiếp bao nhiêu là động tác phức tạp.”</p><p>“Em chấn thương cổ là sao?” Tiêu Chiến tò mò.</p><p>“Là gãy cổ luôn đó.” Vương Nhất Bác đáp.</p><p>“Hả? Nguy hiểm vậy! Nhảy kiểu gì mà gãy luôn cả cổ!” Tiêu Chiến giật thót cả mình. Nghe như thể đây là lí do Vương Nhất Bác thành ma vậy. Anh ngồi xuống thành ghế, cùng cậu theo dõi đội nhảy đang sung sức trên vô tuyến. “Động tác nhào lộn trên ti vi kia, trước em có làm được không?”</p><p>“Dĩ nhiên là được rồi, em còn giữ đủ băng ghi hình trong điện thoại, em bật cho anh coi.”</p><p>Hai người vừa ăn cơm vừa coi Vương Nhất Bác nhảy, một người hoan hô cổ vũ, một người ngồi im nhìn người còn lại hoan hô mình, thi thoảng chỉ dám cười thầm vì xấu hổ. Tiêu Chiến thấy từ cổ lên mang tai thầy Vương đều đỏ au, tự nhiên trong lòng rất đắc ý.</p><p>Sau khi xem một lượt hết vèo buổi tối, Tiêu Chiến một mực đòi Vương Nhất Bác dạy mình mấy bước nhảy cơ bản. Hai người đứng trước cái gương lớn trong phòng khách, một người trông bài bản, chuyên nghiệp, đâu ra đấy. Người còn lại uốn éo như con giun. Tiêu Chiến vừa làm theo hướng dẫn của thầy giáo Vương vừa muốn lăn ra quặn bụng cười vì bản thân anh nhảy quá xấu. Ấy vậy mà Vương Nhất Bác vẫn rất vui vẻ động viên anh, “Không không, thầy Tiêu có triển vọng lắm, là nhảy chưa quen thôi, nếu anh thích thì hôm nào em cũng kèm anh nhảy, đảm bảo 1 tháng sau là đẹp hết sức.”</p><p>Thế xong đúng là hôm nào cả hai cũng tập nhảy cùng nhau thật, không vì mục đích gì cả, chỉ là đôi khi, Tiêu Chiến sẽ nhìn khuôn mặt tràn ngập vẻ nghiêm túc của Vương Nhất Bác, nghiêm túc nhưng hạnh phúc và bừng sáng vì tìm lại được một cái kết nối gì với đam mê xưa cũ. Dù rằng cậu không còn khả năng thực hiện những độc tác sử dụng tay để nâng cơ thể, hay cánh tay còn dẻo dai như trước chấn thương, vẻ đẹp trong sự uyển chuyển của cậu vẫn làm Tiêu Chiến xúc động, hết lần này đến lần khác.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>+2.</strong>
</p><p>Một ngày nọ Vương Nhất Bác bỗng nhiên giở một trang tạp chí thời trang lên cho Tiêu Chiến xem rồi hỏi anh, “Anh Chiến thấy em nhuộm tóc màu xanh như này có hợp không?”</p><p>Tiêu Chiến giơ ngón cái về phía cậu. “Đẹp lắm.”</p><p>“Thế chắc em phải thử tẩy tóc.” Vương Nhất Bác chống cằm suy tính.</p><p>“Sao tự nhiên lại muốn nhuộm vậy? Không sợ phụ huynh học sinh đánh giá hả?” Tiêu Chiến đùa.</p><p>“Em muốn thay đổi một chút.”</p><p>Tiêu Chiến tới ngồi cạnh Vương Nhất Bác, lật giở quyển tạp chí một hồi. “Thay đổi cũng tốt, nhưng dù sao thầy Vương để như bây giờ đã rất đẹp, rất sành điệu rồi. Rất giống nam chính cao trung trong các phim thanh xuân vườn trường.”</p><p>Hai đầu mày cậu chau lại, mặt xị xuống, dài nghệt ra, “Anh đang chê mặt em non choẹt chứ gì?”</p><p>Tiêu Chiến cuộn tập báo lại, ra vẻ muốn cốc đầu cậu, “Đâu có, rõ ràng là khen mà, em lại kiếm cớ bắt nạt anh đúng không?”</p><p>“Còn anh chắc chẳng bao giờ nhuộm màu gì khác, hình như mấy người sinh năm 91 đều vậy.” Cậu nheo mắt ra vẻ trầm ngâm.</p><p>“Hả? Muốn chê ông anh này già rồi chứ gì? Anh nói cho em biết, anh cũng muốn nhuộm lắm, mà lần trước nhuộm chẳng hiểu sao bị ngộ độc thuốc nhuộm tóc. Từ đó đến nay cạch hẳn.” Tiêu Chiến úp mặt xuống thảm cười, dường như anh đang nhớ lại sự kiện hài hước và nhảm nhí nhất đời.</p><p>Vương Nhất Bác tròn mắt. “Thầy Tiêu ăn thuốc nhuộm hay sao mà ngộ độc được giỏi vậy?”</p><p>“Anh chả nhớ. Ngất xỉu luôn mà. Lúc ấy cũng muốn nhuộm cái màu xanh như em đang thích đó.”</p><p>Vương Nhất Bác suy tính một chút, ôi chao, nếu cái chết của thầy Tiêu mà là do ngộ độc thuốc nhuộm thì sẽ ngớ ngẩn lắm thay.</p><p>“Vậy thôi em không nhuộm màu này nữa, đổi sang đen đi cho chững chạc, cắt ngắn luôn cho mát.”</p><p>“Sợ ghê, rồi anh thách em đấy.”</p><p>Thế xong hôm sau Vương Nhất Bác đi nhuộm đen thật, không những thế cậu còn cắt phăng luôn thành kiểu đầu tém, mặc quân phục đảm bảo ra dáng sĩ quan, mà không thì cũng hơi cà chớn kiểu côn đồ.</p><p>Tiêu Chiến sang nhà cậu chơi chiều đó, vừa nhìn thấy đã tròn mắt, không nói nên lời.</p><p>“Trông em… khác quá.” Anh hắng giọng.</p><p>“Khác là khác thế nào?” Vương Nhất Bác hỏi.</p><p>“Anh không biết, là khác thôi.”</p><p>“Anh dám bảo em không soái nữa chứ gì?”</p><p>“Em lại xuyên tạc lời anh rồi nhé!”</p><p>“Rõ là ý anh chê em xấu.”</p><p>“Anh chưa bao giờ nói thế luôn.”</p><p>“Anh cũng không khen được một câu.”</p><p>“Thầy Vương đẹp trai nhất cái tầng 28 này, thật luôn!”</p><p>“Anh được lắm, hôm nay em cho anh biết tay.”</p><p>Cả buổi ngồi đất chơi game đối kháng với nhau, Tiêu Chiến bình thường đã không phải đối thủ của Vương Nhất Bác, hôm nay thì chơi ba mươi lăm hiệp thua toàn tập cả ba mươi lăm. Thua đến phát hờn, muốn ném điều khiển xuống đất dẫm bẹp dí.</p><p>“Thầy Vương không nương tay chút nào ư?” Tiêu Chiến giả bộ nằm lăn quay xuống đất, ôm mặt khóc thầm.</p><p>“Không, dỗi rồi, không nương niếc gì cả.” Vương Nhất Bác đắc thắng nhìn dòng chữ “Knock Out” hiện trên màn hình ti vi.</p><p>“Thầy Vương để kiểu đầu nào cũng đẹp trai mà, đâu cần lời ông anh này xác nhận làm gì?”</p><p>“Thì em có bảo em cần đâu.” Vương Nhất Bác vuốt vuốt mái tóc đen nhánh, ngắn cũn.</p><p>“Thế em thái độ với anh thì được tích sự gì hả?”</p><p>“Chẳng ai thái độ với anh, chỉ là thầy Tiêu chơi game quá dở thôi.” Vương Nhất Bác nhăn nhở cười.</p><p>Tiêu Chiến cau có dưới sàn nhà một lúc, nghe vậy bèn nhổm dậy vớ lấy một cái gối trên sô pha để đập Vương Nhất Bác. Chiếc gối nhồi lông ngỗng, chẳng may bị đập hơi mạnh, trong thoáng chốc ruột gối tung ra khắp phòng, từng đụn lông trắng muốt bay lả tả trong không khí.</p><p>Lông vũ nhẹ nhàng rơi xuống, rất chậm, rất chậm.</p><p>Tiêu Chiến bắt gặp ánh mắt kinh ngạc của Vương Nhất Bác, trong thoáng chốc nhận thấy cả hai đang ngồi rất gần, gần đến mức dường như có thể cảm nhận được hơi thở luân chuyển đâu đây. Tiêu Chiến dời mắt nhìn lên đám lông ngỗng trắng dính trên mái tóc đen tuyền mới được nhuộm cẩn thận của Vương Nhất Bác, không khỏi nín cười.</p><p>Trước khi Tiêu Chiến kịp nhận ra chuyện gì, anh đã giơ tay lên luồn vào mái tóc ngắn tũn đầy những đụn lông trắng mỏng tang, vuốt cho chúng rơi khỏi đầu cậu.</p><p>Cảm giác lúc ấy như vừa thò tay ra khỏi một lớp sương bạc lạnh lẽo, xuyên qua nó, tới được bên kia, chạm vào chất liệu của tóc, cứng và mượt, sượt qua những kẽ ngón tay anh. Hết sức chân thực. Như thể anh đã từng vuốt ve làn tóc này cả ngàn lần.</p><p>Cả hai nhìn nhau chằm chằm, Tiêu Chiến để ý thấy Vương Nhất Bác đã phải nín thở trong thoáng chốc, rồi mất một lúc lâu sau, cậu mới thả lỏng trước cái chạm của anh. Cậu mân mê bàn tay nhỏ của Tiêu Chiến – cái bàn tay lành lạnh vừa vuốt tóc cậu, và giờ đang dừng lại trên gò má cậu. Cũng không hẳn là cậu cầm nắm được, nó giống như ấp trong tay một cảm giác lạ hơn. Giống như trong chốc lát cậu hoàn toàn quên mất cấu trúc xương của một bàn tay và phải học lại lần nữa.</p><p>Đêm đó, sau khi tạm biệt cậu ra về, Tiêu Chiến đóng cửa nhà lại, nước mắt anh đột nhiên ầng ậc tuôn ra, không thể kìm lại được, những giọt lệ như khói vô hình hài trào khỏi khóe mi anh.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>+3.</strong>
</p><p>Trưa nọ, Tiêu Chiến tìm thấy một nhóc mèo hoang đi lạc vào hoa viên của chung cư, bèn mang đồ ăn xuống cho nó. Trong lúc anh đang chăm nhóc mèo thì thấy Vương Nhất Bác cắp ván trượt từ ngoài cổng đi vào, bên cạnh còn có một thiếu nữ xinh đẹp ăn vận cực kỳ cá tính. Cô gái nom cũng chỉ mới mười tám con trăng, em có mái màu hồng sáng rất nổi bật, cột đuôi ngựa, khuyên tai xỏ đến 5-7 lỗ, cực kỳ mốt.</p><p>Từ vị trí của mình, Tiêu Chiến không quan sát được gương mặt Vương Nhất Bác, nhưng khuôn mặt của thiếu nữ kia rất rạng rỡ, chứng tỏ họ đang trò chuyện cực kỳ vui vẻ. Tiêu Chiến chưa bao giờ thấy Vương Nhất Bác dẫn bạn về nhà bao giờ, mà đây cũng có thể là bạn gái của cậu ấy nữa. Tự nhiên anh thấy tò mò ghê gớm, bèn lén lút đứng quan sát bọn họ sau một lùm cây.</p><p>Anh trông thấy Vương Nhất Bác dẫn cô gái kia tới tiền sảnh thì dừng lại, hai người trò chuyện thêm một chút nữa rồi chào tạm biệt, có vẻ như cô gái kia sẽ không lên nhà cậu ngồi chơi. Tiêu Chiến chờ cho cô gái đi khuất thì mới ra khỏi chỗ núp, chạy tới chỗ Vương Nhất Bác òa cậu một cái.</p><p>Cậu giật mình, suýt thì đánh rơi cả điện thoại.</p><p>“Anh Chiến!” Vương Nhất Bác thảng thốt ôm riết lấy cái điện thoại vào lồng ngực như báu vật.</p><p>“Thầy Vương,” Tiêu Chiến chắp tay sau lưng, cười hì hì. Rồi không nề nà gì, anh mạnh dạn vào thẳng câu chuyện, “Bạn gái em đó hả?”</p><p>Vương Nhất Bác nhìn theo hướng cô gái nhỏ vừa đi khuất. “Vỹ Vỹ ấy à? Anh đoán xem.”</p><p>“Hả?” Tiêu Chiến phụng phịu. “Lại còn bắt đoán nữa? Anh hỏi thì em cứ trả lời đúng hay sai là được rồi.”</p><p>“Anh đang làm gì dưới này thế?” Vương Nhất Bác nhìn bộ dạng lấm lét của Tiêu Chiến, lướt một lượt từ trên xuống dưới.</p><p>“Anh cho mèo ăn.” Tiêu Chiến nhớ lại cục bông tam thể meo meo dưới chân anh cả chiều vừa rồi, mắt híp lại vì vui.</p><p>Vương Nhất Bác nhướn mày nhìn vẻ mặt lịm dịm của anh. “Mèo nào?”</p><p>“Mèo hoang. Mà nãy cu cậu ăn xong lại tót đi mất rồi.”</p><p>“Trông anh có vẻ vui quá nhỉ? Sao không nhận hẳn 20 con mèo về mà nuôi?” Vương Nhất Bác đáp, giọng chẳng hiểu sao cứ thoang thoảng vị giấm.</p><p>“Anh cũng đang tí– ơ khoan đã chẳng phải chúng ta đang nói về cô bé kia sao?” Tiêu Chiến đột nhiên nhận ra trọng tâm câu chuyện đã bị người kia lảng đi mất. “Sao thế? Nếu em ngại thì thôi anh không tọc mạch nữa.”</p><p>“Cũng không phải là ngại, cô ấy là đàn em của em, hình như cô ấy cũng có chút thích em.” Vương Nhất Bác nói.</p><p>Tiêu Chiến gật gù. “Thế còn em? Em có ý với cô ấy không?”</p><p>“Em không biết.” Vương Nhất Bác trầm mặc một hồi, ánh mắt dường như đang muốn lộn hết ruột gan Tiêu Chiến ra để đọc tâm. Cậu nhìn anh chằm chằm. “Bây giờ em chưa tính đến chuyện yêu đương.”</p><p>Tiêu Chiến lại cười hì hì. “Ừ, còn trẻ mà lo gì. Yêu đương thời nay trông thế mà phức tạp phết đấy. Lúc nhỏ anh vẫn cứ nghĩ tình yêu ngoài đời cũng giống trong truyện cổ tích, ai dè chẳng giống miếng nào hết. Lần trước anh còn bị bạn trai của bạn gái cũ đánh ghen, tí chết.”</p><p>Vương Nhất Bác tròn mắt. “Anh Chiến mà cũng bị đánh ghen ư?” Rồi cậu lúc lắc cái đầu. “Khoan đã, làm gì có chuyện trên đời này xuất hiện người dám cắm sừng anh được chứ–”</p><p>“Tại sao không?” Tiêu Chiến cười, dường như có chút khổ sở nhớ lại mối tình mà anh ngỡ là kinh thiên động địa của mình. Cả hai vừa trò chuyện vừa đi vào thang máy.</p><p>Vương Nhất Bác giơ tay lên hua hua trước mặt anh. “Bởi vì gương mặt này, ai có thể phản bội gương mặt này chứ.”</p><p>Tiêu Chiến nhún vai. “Con người là con người, nếu em sống thêm vài năm nữa, sẽ thấy cái gì cũng có thể xảy ra.”</p><p>Sau đó, trong lúc cả hai cùng đứng chờ thang máy lên tới tầng của bọn họ, Tiêu Chiến để ý thấy Vương Nhất Bác cứ mím môi, mấy lần định mở miệng hỏi gì đó mà cuối cùng lại không nói gì cả. Cả hai đứng trong một cái hộp kín hẹp, mặt đối mặt, im lìm. Gương mặt của Vương Nhất Bác thật lặng lẽ, đôi mắt cậu nhuốm vẻ mệt mỏi. Hình như cậu vừa nhuộm lại tóc – ánh nâu sáng hơn chứ không còn rặt màu đen tuyền nữa, Tiêu Chiến nghĩ vậy nhưng không thể chắc chắn dưới cái ánh điện tù mù thế này.</p><p>“Em muốn hỏi gì thì cứ hỏi đi.” Cuối cùng Tiêu Chiến nói, vừa đúng lúc thang máy chạy lên tới tầng 28, hai cánh cửa kim loại chậm rãi mở ra, để ánh sáng ủ rũ của buổi chiều âm thầm tràn vào.</p><p>“Thật là hỏi gì cũng được không?” Vương Nhất Bác tần ngần nói.</p><p>“Dĩ nhiên rồi, là em thì hỏi gì anh cũng trả lời.” Tiêu Chiến gật đầu. Nói đoạn, anh bước ra trước, đi được vài bước ngoảnh đầu lại vẫn thấy cậu đang đứng trong thang máy dõi theo anh.</p><p>“Sao thế?” Tiêu Chiến hỏi, quay lưng lại với khung cửa sổ lớn cuối hành lang, nhấn chìm khuôn mặt mình trong bóng tối xanh thẳm.</p><p>Vương Nhất Bác lắc đầu – cảm tưởng như cậu đang muốn xua cái suy nghĩ gì đó ra khỏi đầu hơn là cử chỉ đáp lại câu hỏi của anh. Rồi cậu bước khỏi thang máy, một tay ôm ván trượt, tay còn lại xoay xoay chùm chìa khóa. Móc chìa khóa cậu đang dùng là hình một con thỏ vải màu trắng nhỏ bằng ngón tay cái, Tiêu Chiến cho là rất dễ thương, dù có vẻ hơi lệch tông so với phong cách thường ngày của cậu.</p><p>“Bằng tuổi anh thì mọi chuyện có khác đi không nhỉ?” Vương Nhất Bác hỏi.</p><p>Tiêu Chiến chớp mắt. “Em lại đang chê anh già đấy à?”</p><p>“Không mà, anh Chiến có già cũng sẽ là một ông cụ cực kỳ đẹp lão. Ý em là cảm giác về cuộc đời ấy, có dễ dàng hơn không nhỉ? Hay lúc nào cũng vậy?”</p><p>“Cũng vậy là vậy thế nào?”</p><p>“Là… khó, ấy.”</p><p>Tiêu Chiến nhìn những tia sáng cuối cùng của ngày viền quanh bóng lưng của cậu khi cậu bước qua anh, tự nhiên lại nghĩ, nếu anh có thể viết một bài hát chỉ bằng cái bóng lưng ấy, bài hát đó hẳn sẽ rất u sầu. Anh đi theo cậu, cả hai cùng đứng trước ô cửa sổ lớn ngoài hành lang, ngắm hoàng hôn trầm ấm.</p><p>“Điều khó khăn nhất em từng đối mặt là gì?” Tiêu Chiến dịu giọng hỏi.</p><p>Vương Nhất Bác nghiêng đầu suy nghĩ một lúc rồi đáp, “Em không… nhớ nữa. Nếu chỉ là chuyện theo đuổi ước mơ, thì em thấy mình chưa từng gặp chuyện gì quá khó khăn, em không thích nghĩ nhiều, chưa từng nghĩ nhiều, cứ cho là cái gì cũng làm được. Em chẳng ngại cái gì cả, khó thì càng không ngại, lúc nào cũng phải cho mọi người thấy mình đang nỗ lực 150%, khó hơn thì 200%. Cơ mà, thi thoảng em cũng muốn ngồi xuống và gào ầm lên, hoặc than thở một chút cho đỡ buồn. Xong rồi lại đứng lên làm tiếp. Mà cuối cùng chẳng bao giờ nói ra cả. Giữ trong lòng hết thôi, một mình mình biết là được rồi. Như vậy không phiền đến ai, dù nhiều khi cũng muốn nổ tung.”</p><p>Tiêu Chiến nghiêng đầu nhìn Vương Nhất Bác, thầm nghĩ, em hẳn từng là một người có nhiều hoài bão nhỉ?</p><p>Vương Nhất Bác bắt đầu xòe tay ra đếm số giấc mơ, cậu bảo cậu vẫn thường làm như vậy thưở bé. Ngón cái là ca sĩ, ngón trỏ là lính cứu hỏa, ngón giữa là phi hành gia, ngón áp út là tay đua chuyên nghiệp, ngón út là diễn viên đại tài… rất đơn giản. Vì sao cuộc đời của người lớn lại không thể đơn giản như thế? Cậu có thể nói với tất cả mọi người, tôi sẽ kiên trì làm những việc tôi thích từ năm 20 tuổi đến năm 80 và sau đó nữa nếu còn có thể. Nhưng cậu không thể giải thích tường tận mỗi cái nghiến răng, cái tím bầm, cái mồ hôi máu chảy, những thứ sẽ trở thành cái giá phải trả cho mọi loại thành công, mọi nỗ lực, mọi hào quang ánh sáng. Cậu không thể kể với ai về cái hố tròn vành trên lồng ngực, hoang hoác, còn tưởng nghe được hẳn tiếng gió thổi qua hun hút. Cậu không thể kể cho ai về nỗi thất vọng, sợ hãi, cô đơn, những cơn hoảng loạn bị cậu túm cổ buộc chặt lại dìm chết đi, bởi vì nó thật vô nghĩa.</p><p>“Em luôn nghĩ rồi mình sẽ có lần lượt từng thứ một: tình yêu, sự nghiệp, một đời thật hạnh phúc. Nhưng sao lần nào em cũng cảm thấy thiếu thiếu một cái gì. Chẳng hẳn là suy nghĩ cụ thể nào đâu, chỉ là cảm giác vây quanh mình tùy từng lúc. Anh có bao giờ thấy vậy không?”</p><p>Tiêu Chiến nhất thời không biết đáp lại ra sao. Những suy nghĩ trong đầu anh rối lại thành một nùi, xoắn vặn, như thể chàng trai trước mắt anh vừa treo lên trời một cái hồ bơi bằng cát, còn anh đứng phía dưới, biết tất cả mà không dám ngẩng đầu lên.</p><p>Tiêu Chiến mím môi lại, đưa mắt nhìn xuống sàn.</p><p>“Anh thấy em đã làm được rất nhiều thứ tuyệt vời, hẳn sau này cũng không phải hối tiếc điều gì.”</p><p>Vương Nhất Bác cười. “Có chết cũng không hối tiếc. Em thấy sau này dù có thế nào, được sống và chết cùng thứ mình yêu là tuyệt vời nhất. Ý em là–mơ ước ấy. Sống và chết với ước mơ.”</p><p>Tiêu Chiến gật đầu đồng tình. “Em đã gặp ai làm được điều đó chưa?”</p><p>Vương Nhất Bác mất một hồi lâu đắm chìm trong dòng suy nghĩ rất đăm chiêu.</p><p>“Em có đứa bạn, nó đã sống và chết cùng thứ nó yêu nhất.”</p><p>“Là thứ gì vậy?”</p><p>“Ma túy đá.”</p><p>Tiêu Chiến trợn mắt nhìn nụ cười đắc ý nở trên gương mặt cậu. Ha ha, không ngờ tới phải không? Nhưng đó chỉ là: một sự thật.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>+ 4</strong>
</p><p>Tháng 8 tới, mùa hạ đã lùi dần. Một ngày nọ Vương Nhất Bác vào nhà Tiêu Chiến và nói ngày mai là sinh nhật lần thứ 21 của em, hãy đón cùng em. Rất nhanh, rất liến thoắng, gần như là cậu ép mình phải nói trước khi quá muộn hoặc bản thân cậu sẽ hối hận rồi bí mật dành ngày đó nhiễu sự bên cạnh Tiêu Chiến như thường lệ.</p><p>Vương Nhất Bác không mừng sinh nhật đã lâu rồi. Lâu đến mức cậu quên cả lý do vì sao mình không thích ngày sinh nhật nữa. Bây giờ ngẫm lại, cảm giác về ngày sinh nhật của cậu gói gọn trong một cuốc điện thoại từ bố mẹ, cùng vài tin nhắn chúc mừng từ vòng bạn bè thân thiết. Cậu sẽ mở WeChat lên, đọc và trả lời tin nhắn của họ lúc tối mịt, nằm co quắp trên giường sau một ngày căng thẳng làm việc. Khi trả lời xong hết tin nhắn, tắt điện thoại đi, cậu sẽ nán lại nhìn ảnh phản chiếu của mình trên cái màn hình tối đen – một gương mặt vô cảm giương mắt giễu nhại sự đơn độc đã quá quen thuộc của cậu – và cậu sẽ mong mấy chuyện hù dọa như quái vật dưới gầm giường là có thật. Chí ít thì bằng cách đó cậu không bị để lại với một mình bản thân cậu nữa. Cậu chẳng nhớ từ bao giờ cậu sợ bị bỏ lại với chính mình như vậy. Cứ cho là, cậu đã quen với cô đơn đi, nhưng cái cảm giác này vào ngày sinh nhật thì khác – giống như là cậu cuối cùng đã nhận ra bản thân cậu sẽ theo cậu đến hết cuộc đời này vậy. Đó là loại nhận thức khiến cậu suy sụp nhất, loại nhận thức về sự tất nhiên dĩ lẽ ở đời: chạy khỏi ai thì chạy, làm sao chạy nổi khỏi chính mình chứ.</p><p>Cảm giác ấy đã bám theo Vương Nhất Bác hàng năm trời, trước khi cậu gặp Tiêu Chiến.</p><p>Tiêu Chiến ngẩng lên từ chiếc laptop, chớp chớp mắt. Sau một khoảng lặng nhẹ nhàng để tiếp nhận thông tin, một nụ cười dần bừng lên trên gương mặt anh, “Thầy Vương muốn ăn bánh vị gì nào?”</p><p>Vương Nhất Bác ngẩn người ra. “Ăn bánh bao được không?”</p><p>Trông Tiêu Chiến như muốn đâm đầu xuống đất tới nơi.</p><p>Sau một màn cãi cự kiểu<em> sinh nhật ăn bánh kem chứ ai ăn bánh bao, thế sinh nhật ai? anh hay em</em> thì Tiêu Chiến cũng chào thua và gọi người giao nguyên liệu đến nhà. Vương Nhất Bác lại bắc ghế ra ngồi xem Tiêu Chiến làm bánh như thường lệ. Trình độ nấu ăn của Tiêu Chiến cứ phải gọi là bù trừ rất đủ cho trình độ chơi game của anh. Và ngược lại với cậu. Nhưng nhìn chung, Vương Nhất Bác cảm thấy Tiêu Chiến làm gì cũng giỏi. Cậu thường tự hỏi không biết lúc còn sống, cuộc sống của anh, mối quan hệ của anh, cha mẹ bạn bè anh thì thế nào nhỉ? Vương Nhất Bác không thấy anh đề cập đến gia cảnh bao giờ, nhưng cậu cũng chẳng dám hỏi quá gắt gao. Cậu sợ nếu mình truy cùng đuổi tận, anh sẽ hoảng sợ rồi biến mất lúc nào chẳng biết. Cậu không muốn thực tại này sụp đổ. Cậu không muốn một sáng tỉnh dậy bấm chuông cửa nhà đối diện lại phải đối mặt với một căn hộ bụi bặm không bóng người cũng chẳng bóng ma.</p><p>“Anh Chiến, dạy em nhào bột làm bánh đi,” Vương Nhất Bác nói, nhìn vào khuôn mặt chăm chú của Tiêu Chiến.</p><p>Tiêu Chiến cười khì khì. “Quý hóa lắm mới thấy thầy Vương muốn vào bếp.” Cục bột mềm được day qua day lại trong bàn tay điêu luyện của Tiêu Chiến. “Thì đứng cạnh anh này, bột kia, em nhìn anh làm rồi bắt chước được không?”</p><p>Vương Nhất Bác xuống đứng cạnh anh, cũng bắt chước lấy bột, nhưng hầu hết thời gian anh chỉ dẫn cậu đều không nhìn anh làm mà chỉ nhìn gương mặt chăm chú thuyết giảng của anh.</p><p>Thành ra kết quả cuối cùng nặn được ba cái bánh bao xấu đau cả mắt.</p><p>Mặt Vương Nhất Bác sau khi mở nắp vung thấy thành quả trông cũng nhăn nhúm xịu xịt khi cái bánh cậu nặn vậy. “Lão Tiêu cứ yên tâm em sẽ ăn hết cho anh coi.”</p><p>“Lần đầu làm vậy là khá lắm rồi,” Tiêu Chiến lấy đũa nhón cái bánh xấu xí do Vương Nhất Bác nặn, thổi phù phù rồi cắn một miếng. “Không tệ chút nào đâu.” Anh ăn hết rồi bắt đầu giả bộ cao giọng phê bình. “Đấy là còn do học trò không chú tâm đến việc thầy giáo làm mẫu mà cứ nhìn chằm chằm mặt thầy đấy, đừng tưởng thầy không biết.”</p><p>Tai Vương Nhất Bác nóng bừng lên, đỏ au. “Ai thèm nhìn mặt anh! Trời không phú cho em khả năng nấu nướng thôi.” Rồi sau 2 giây kịp bắt sóng, cậu chớp mắt, “Ơ anh thấy ngon thật ư?”</p><p>“Ngon mà,” Tiêu Chiến tọng cả chiếc bánh vào miệng, nhai ngon lành rồi giơ ngón cái về phía cậu.</p><p>Cả tai cả cổ cậu đều nóng rực lên. “Anh ăn cẩn thận đó, coi chừng nghẹn.”</p><p>“Ha ha, anh sao bị nghẹn được? Đừng bảo em cũng từng bị nghẹn chết rồi đó nha?”</p><p>“Em bị nghẹn bánh kem một lần. Nghẹn cứng ngắc cả cổ, không thở được, đáng sợ lắm. Đó giờ chưa dám ăn lại.” Vương Nhất Bác lên giọng minh họa sự kịch tính của màn mắc nghẹn thế kỷ mà Tiêu Chiến vừa liệt vào danh sách nguyên nhân tử vong khả dĩ của Vương Nhất Bác anh có trong tưởng tượng.</p><p>Ăn xong, Tiêu Chiến lôi từ trong tủ bếp ra một cây nến màu vàng be bé cắm trên cái bánh bao anh làm, châm lửa, tắt đèn, rồi mang tới bàn đẩy ra trước mặt Vương Nhất Bác.</p><p>Cậu nhìn ánh sáng le lói trước mặt, ngọn lửa nhỏ nhưng thẳng tắp, sáng một quầng tròn vạnh thật đẹp cắm trên cái bánh trắng phau trông kì quái hết sức. Gương mặt cùng nụ cười mềm mại của Tiêu Chiến ở phía bên kia bàn thật vừa thật gian manh, hí hửng, lại vừa thật xinh đẹp.</p><p>
  <em>“Chúc mừng sinh nhật em, Vương Nhất Bác.”</em>
</p><p>Hơi thở lành lạnh thoảng qua sức nóng của ngọn nến.</p><p>Cậu thổi tắt nến.</p><p>Khi ánh điện được bật lên lần nữa, cậu nhìn thấy Tiêu Chiến đang dựa tường ngắm nhìn mình với sự dịu dàng không tưởng và vẻ buồn bã hiếm thấy ở anh.</p><p>Có lẽ cậu đã hơi ngạc nhiên khi nghe anh nói, “Vương Nhất Bác, anh thực sự rất thích em đấy.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>+5</strong>
</p><p>Trước cửa nhà Tiêu Chiến hôm nay xuất hiện một bó thanh cúc nhỏ, nằm lặng lẽ như thể có ai đó vô tình đánh rơi chứ không phải cố ý đặt vào đó.</p><p>Tiêu Chiến nhặt bó hoa lên ngắm nghía. Những bông hoa xanh sẫm với bụi nhụy tim tím rung rinh vươn mình về phía anh như muốn đòi một cái ôm thật nồng. Trong bó hoa còn gài một tấm thiệp.</p><p>Bên ngoài đề người gửi là mẹ anh.</p><p>Bà ấy đến từ bao giờ vậy? Anh tự hỏi, rồi nghĩ sao lại không mở thiệp ra đọc vội. Anh đứng trân trân nhìn những cái cánh mềm đan xen, hình như trên đóa hoa có lẩn quất mùi nước hoa mẹ thường dùng.</p><p>“Anh Chiến…?” Vẫn là tiếng gọi quen thuộc anh thường nghe suốt bao ngày qua vang lên từ đầu bên kia của hành lang.</p><p>Tiêu Chiến ngẩng mặt lên, nheo mắt cười trước dáng vẻ ngái ngủ của cậu – áo nửa cắm trong quần nửa thả, tay gãi cổ gãi bụng sột sột.</p><p>“Hôm nay thầy Vương không phải đi dạy học nữa hả?”</p><p>“Anh nói gì vậy? Hôm nay là chủ nhật mà.”</p><p>“À ừ nhỉ, dạo này anh mất khái niệm về thời gian rồi.”</p><p>“Hoa ai tặng thế?”</p><p>“Mẹ anh.”</p><p>“Bà ấy tới thăm anh hả?”</p><p>“Đại loại vậy.”</p><p>Tiêu Chiến miêm miết tấm thiệp trong tay, bất giác hỏi:</p><p>“Hôm nay là Rằm tháng 7 rồi nhỉ?”</p><p>Vương Nhất Bác gật gật đầu. “Vâng. Mà—Rằm tháng 7 thì làm sao?”</p><p>“Lễ Vu Lan ấy, em có phải về thăm cha mẹ không?”</p><p>Cậu lắc đầu. “Chắc em chỉ gọi điện rồi gửi quà về được thôi. Còn anh?”</p><p>“Anh không nói chuyện với ba mẹ lâu rồi.” Tiêu Chiến đáp. “Bó hoa này quả là bất ngờ đấy.”</p><p>Trong thoáng chốc, dáng vẻ ngái ngủ của Vương Nhất Bác đã được thay thế bằng sự nghiêm túc. “Tại sao vậy?”</p><p>Tiêu Chiến ra hiệu cho cậu đi theo mình vào nhà, hôm qua anh đã hứa sẽ làm chè đậu đỏ cho cậu ăn. Vừa cẩn thận khép cửa, anh vừa từ tốn trả lời.</p><p>“Họ không thích–con người anh. Vậy nên bọn anh không nói chuyện với nhau nữa. Lần cuối cùng gặp nhau, bọn anh cãi vã một trận to lắm. Còn xô xát nữa. Hôm đó anh bị cụng đầu vào thành bàn, chẳng hiểu kiểu gì mà đến bây giờ vẫn còn đau.”</p><p>“À…” Vương Nhất Bác dò dẫm sắc mặt anh, cậu đăm chiêu suy nghĩ rồi cuối cùng chọn nói sang chuyện ở lớp dạy trượt ván.</p><p>Tiêu Chiến khẽ thở phào trong lòng. Cũng không phải anh muốn giấu diếm gì cậu. Chỉ là có rất nhiều chuyện trên đời anh chưa sẵn lòng đối mặt. Gia đình anh là những người không muốn và không nên có mặt trong quãng đời trưởng thành của anh, dù rằng anh biết mình sẽ mang theo họ trong tim mãi mãi.</p><p>Anh mang lọ ra cắm hoa. Cảm giác mềm nhẵn, mượt mà từ những cánh hoa nhỏ lướt qua đầu ngón tay anh. Vẫn còn đó bóng hình mẹ, nỗi nhớ của bà, và sự hối hận sâu thăm thẳm. Rồi như muốn thỏa ước nguyện, Tiêu Chiến khẽ ôm một nhành hoa vào ngực.</p><p><em>Không phải lỗi của mẹ</em>, anh tự nhủ, <em>tất cả đều không phải lỗi của mẹ, dù có ra sao đi chăng nữa. Con không muốn mẹ dằn vặt mình đến cuối đời.</em></p><p>Mở tấm thiệp anh giữ trong túi từ ban đầu ra đọc, ngắm nhìn dòng chữ nắn nót được viết bằng mực đen của mẹ anh như gợi lại tất cả những kí ức từ xa xưa, tất cả những sự kiện dẫn đến cái ngày gia đình anh tan vỡ – anh tan vỡ.</p><p>Câu chuyện của anh bắt đầu với sự chấp nhận, nhưng thực ra đó lại là cách nó kết thúc.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Không phải thứ gì rồi cũng sẽ đến hồi tận diệt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Không phải tình yêu, không phải lúc nào cũng vậy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>5 + 1.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Thời gian là tuyến tính.</p><p>Quá khứ, hiện tại và tương lai đều là một. Nhưng con người luôn chỉ có một cảm giác duy nhất về thời gian – một dòng chảy không thể vãn hồi.</p><p>Thời gian trên tầng 28 là phi tuyến, hoặc chí ít thì Vương Nhất Bác luôn cảm thấy như vậy.</p><p>Khi cái cảm giác về thời gian dần biến mất cũng là lúc Vương Nhất Bác gặp những giấc chiêm bao kỳ lạ.</p><p>Kỳ lạ chưa hẳn là một từ chính xác để miêu tả. Chúng không phải ác mộng hay cái gì quá quái đản. Chúng đến nhẹ nhàng, thấm vào giấc ngủ cậu tựa một giọt mực dầy loang trên giấy mỏng.</p><p>Trong giấc mơ cậu thấy có người tới bứt mất hai chi trên cơ thể mình, dựt ra, mang đi biệt tích. Rồi cứ thế, cậu sống tiếp với một nửa hình hài, và chẳng ai xung quanh nhận ra một nửa thân người Vương Nhất Bác đã bị ngắt mất cả.</p><p>Mỗi lần cậu tỉnh dậy, cậu đều nhớ rất rõ cái sự tức cười ấy. Và sau đó, sự tức tối dâng lên nghẹn ứ vì dường như bản thân cậu đã quên mất một điều gì rất quan trọng. Cậu không khỏi giận dữ vì <em>lại nữa sao</em>, cậu lại phải tiếp tục cái chuỗi ngày mất mát sống với nửa thân người này sao? Có lẽ Vương Nhất Bác đã quên quá nhiều thứ, thậm chí là những thứ lớn lao, đáng ghi nhớ bậc nhất, đáng ghi nhớ ngàn vạn kiếp. Thời gian càng trôi mau, những kí ức trong lòng cậu càng rời rạc, nhàn nhạt một màu xám trắng. Những thứ đã từng chỉ một tích tắc cũng có thể nhớ ra giờ phải mất đến tận hai mươi giây, ba mươi giây. Cậu càng cố đuổi cùng truy tận những kí ức đó, chúng càng như mọc thêm năm bảy cái chân chạy nhanh hơn, bỏ lại cậu phía sau.</p><p>Một ngày nọ, cậu nằm mộng thấy câu trả lời.</p><p>Cậu nằm mộng thấy Tiêu Chiến.</p><p>Rồi cậu tỉnh dậy, mắt ướt nhẹp, hai mũi ngạt cứng đến mức phải há miệng ra thở hồng hộc, nhưng cậu không thể nhớ được mình đã mơ gì về anh.</p><p>Căn phòng và bốn bức tường dường như đang co quắp, thu hẹp lại; từng lớp chăn dính vào làn da đẫm mồ hôi của cậu, nhơn nhớt. Nhìn đồng hồ mới hơn 3 rưỡi sáng, Vương Nhất Bác ngồi dậy, thò tay vào dưới hộc tủ đầu giường, bới trong ngăn kéo cuối cùng ra một gói thuốc nhàu nhĩ.</p><p>Trong gói thuốc chỉ còn hai điếu, cậu bỏ hút cũng lâu rồi, nhưng giữ lại thì vẫn giữ.</p><p>Mở cửa ra ngoài hành lang, cậu men theo cầu thang bộ lên sân thượng, kiếm một góc ngồi xuống châm lửa điếu thuốc.</p><p>Trùng Khánh lúc tảng sáng trông vẫn sôi động như khi mọi người còn thức giấc. Một thành phố lúc nào cũng chuyển mình, với ánh điện lung linh từ những ô cửa sổ, đèn đường, cao tốc, dường như cậu có thể nghe thấy nhịp thở căng tràn của thành phố, và thở cùng nó, chậm lại. Hít vào làn khói đăng đắng của điếu thuốc, phả ra, chỉnh lại cái áo khoác bò đang ngoắc trên vai, rít thêm hơi nữa, đưa tay lên quệt cho khô tròng mắt vẫn còn ướt, phả ra.</p><p>Cậu ngẩng mặt lên nhìn bầu trời, lắc đầu khi nghĩ đến cái hình dung rằng vũ trụ vô tri vô giác đang lạnh lùng đáp lại sự khổ sở vô cớ này của cậu. Tất cả mọi thứ đều sai.</p><p>Kể từ sau vụ tai nạn motor, cậu thường cảm thấy lỗi–một cái lỗi gì đó trong thiết lập não bộ của cậu. Cậu không toàn vẹn nữa. Bộ não con người quả là một vật cố chấp và ngang bướng. Mọi người thích đổ lỗi cho trái tim khi họ đưa ra một quyết định ngu ngốc trong tình cảm, và tôn thờ bộ não như một vật đại diện cho lý tính và những điều đúng đắn. Nhưng hiển nhiên mọi thứ đều được điều khiển bởi bộ não và lưu trữ trong nó. Chúng ta đau là vì bộ não đưa ra những tín hiệu và tiếp nhận phản ứng nhưng bản thân bộ não lại không biết đau. Nếu chúng ta cầm trên tay bộ não của một người tức là chúng ta đang cầm trên tay mọi thứ của họ, tính cách của họ, ký ức của họ, mọi chức năng cơ thể từ dáng đi cho tới cách các nang phổi của họ nở ra khi tiếp nhận ô-xi. Căn bậc hai của 49 là 7, hít thở là một thói quen, mắt nhắm lại khi có vật gì đó bất ngờ nhào tới. Bộ não kiên cường điều khiển tất cả mọi thứ. Tám mươi sáu tỷ tế bào thần kinh sáng lấp lánh trong một cái lồng xương, tạo hóa cho chúng một chức năng đáng ngưỡng mộ nhất là ghi nhớ.</p><p>Và Vương Nhất Bác thì lại quên.</p><p>Không ai nói cho cậu biết cậu đã quên điều gì, cậu chỉ biết là cậu đã quên đi thôi.</p><p>Điếu thuốc cháy hết, Vương Nhất Bác rụi nó xuống sàn đất rồi cứ thế nằm xuống, cánh tay kê lên đầu. Cậu không buồn ngủ chút nào nữa, giấc ngủ làm cậu thấy bất an. Nhưng cậu vẫn nhắm mắt lại.</p><p>Thế rồi, trong không gian tĩnh lặng dường chỉ có tiếng gió, cậu nghe thấy tiếng cánh cửa sắt dẫn lên sân thượng mở ra lần nữa.</p><p>Vương Nhất Bác không nhổm dậy nhìn, sự hiện diện của Tiêu Chiến là một cảm giác đã quá thân quen.</p><p>Tiếng bước chân ngày một rõ dần, rồi dừng lại bên cạnh cậu. Kế đó, cảm giác về một cơ thể tiến gần đến cậu hơn, nằm xuống ngay cạnh cậu.</p><p>“Anh không biết là em cũng hút thuốc đấy.” Tiêu Chiến thì thầm, âm thanh dường như thật xa vời, dù nó ở ngay cạnh cậu.</p><p>Vương Nhất Bác mở mắt ra, xoay đầu nhìn chàng trai bên cạnh.</p><p>“Không ngủ được hả?”</p><p>“Ừm. Dạo này anh bận nghĩ về vài chuyện. Còn em?”</p><p>“Em nằm mơ.”</p><p>“Ác mộng à?”</p><p>Cậu nhìn cơ thể mảnh mai của Tiêu Chiến phập phồng dưới lớp áo len mỏng, như một khối sương.</p><p>“Không. Em mơ thấy anh. Nhưng em chẳng nhớ được gì khi tỉnh dậy.”</p><p>Tiêu Chiến xoay hẳn người sang một bên, nằm sát rạt về phía cậu, trong đáy mắt ánh lên những tia đầy háo hức. “Em mơ thấy anh sao?”</p><p>Vương Nhất Bác cũng xoay người, đối diện với Tiêu Chiến. Bàn tay của cả hai đặt hờ nơi khoảng trống giữa đôi sống mũi. Nếu cậu nhấc ngón út lên chỉ vài cm nữa, cậu sẽ lại chạm vào anh. “Em mơ về thầy Tiêu mà chỉ biết là mơ về thầy Tiêu thôi, có vò đầu bứt tai đến nhường nào cũng không biết trong mơ có gì cả.”</p><p>Đôi mắt anh chăm chú hướng vào cậu, ánh lên cái long lanh của sự hào hứng như một đứa trẻ. “Anh biết em mơ thấy gì đấy.” Tiêu Chiến cười khúc khích.</p><p>“Sao mà biết được? Anh chui vào đầu em lúc nào thế? Đã chui ra được chưa?” Vương Nhất Bác hỏi.</p><p>“Nếu em để anh trong tâm, anh sẽ không bao giờ rời đi đâu, em sẽ nhớ anh mãi mãi đấy.” Tiêu Chiến mỉm cười.</p><p>Vương Nhất Bác nhìn xuống nốt ruồi nhỏ dưới môi anh, khẽ thở dài. “Thầy Tiêu nói như thể em đang tương tư anh vậy.”</p><p>“Thế hóa ra em không tương tư anh chút nào ư?” Tiêu Chiến lại đùa, song, câu đùa vừa thốt ra lại khiến lồng ngực Vương Nhất Bác thắt vào như vừa có cái gì bên trong cậu rớt thịch xuống. Cậu lại nhìn vào đôi mắt anh lần nữa, cố gắng ghi nhớ thật kĩ hàng mi mỏng, viền mắt hồng, đuôi mắt cong.</p><p>Cậu mỉm cười đáp lại anh, ngón tay cậu khẽ nhấc lên, run run nửa muốn chạm vào anh lần nữa, nửa lại sợ mình vẫn còn đang nằm mộng ở chốn nào.</p><p>“Anh Chiến… từng tương tư ai chưa?”</p><p>Tiêu Chiến nhẹ nhàng gật đầu, những tia sáng hấp háy trong đôi mắt anh khiến cả khuôn mặt anh như bừng sáng. “Một người. Cả đời chắc cũng chỉ có mình người đó thôi.”</p><p>Cảm giác lúc đó trong lòng Vương Nhất Bác chính là sự dễ chịu tuyệt đối, lan ra, râm ran và tan chảy tựa những giọt sương cuối cùng đọng trên một cánh hoa; loại thanh cảm mà chính cậu cũng chưa hiểu được nguyên do.</p><p>“Anh Chiến–yêu người đó lắm đúng không?”</p><p>Tiêu Chiến mím môi cười, gật đầu.</p><p>“Thế còn–anh có yêu em không?”</p><p>Một khoảng lặng dâng lên.</p><p>Rồi, đầy thật dịu dàng, thật thanh thản, đầy mong đợi, anh đáp:</p><p>“Hơn bất cứ ai trên thế giới này.”</p><p><em>“Tán Tán…”</em> cả cơ thể Vương Nhất Bác cứng đờ, bàn tay cậu đang đan vào ngón tay anh cũng lạnh đến tê lại. “Em lại quên mất anh rồi đúng không?”</p><p>“Đừng tự trách mình.” Tiêu Chiến ôm lấy cậu, để cậu ghé mặt vào lồng ngực mình. Bàn tay khẽ vuốt ve làn tóc mỏng. “Ban đầu anh cũng đâu có nhớ ra em. Không sao đâu, quên anh đi cũng tốt, Nhất Bảo ngoan, anh không giận em đâu.”</p><p>“Lần đó em phóng xe tới tìm anh, nhưng không kịp, lại còn bị ngã xe.”</p><p>“Em ngốc lắm, đi lại lúc nào cũng phải cẩn thận chứ, tai nạn chỉ có thiệt thân.”</p><p>“Em ghét tai nạn.”</p><p>“Ừ, nhưng tai nạn thì cứ xảy ra mọi lúc. Em không thể biết trước được, cũng không thể ngăn được một sự đã rồi.”</p><p>“Anh có giận không? Vì tai nạn đã xảy ra với mình?”</p><p>“Chỉ là một cái đẩy quá tay trong lúc nóng giận thôi mà… Mẹ anh không cố ý, anh cũng không để bụng. Lúc tỉnh dậy không còn thấy ai trong nhà nữa, anh đã chờ họ quay lại, và dù họ không quay lại, hay em sau đó quên mất anh, cuối cùng em vẫn ở đây đấy thôi.”</p><p>Vương Nhất Bác nhớ lại. “Hôm đó tỉnh dậy trong bệnh viện còn nghe bác sĩ nói kết quả kiểm tra não bộ vẫn bình thường. Thế nhưng sau đó nghe tin báo anh đã mất, không rõ lúc ấy cảm thấy gì, rồi cứ thế, những ký ức về anh bị cơn sốc nhấn chìm.”</p><p>“Này, anh thương em lắm, em biết không?”</p><p>“Em không muốn tỉnh dậy, tỉnh dậy sẽ lại quên mất anh.”</p><p>“Ngay cả khi cả hai chúng ta đều quên, chúng ta vẫn đều làm lại những thứ chúng ta cùng nhau làm suốt những năm tháng bên nhau đấy thôi. Thời gian của chúng ta là phi tuyến tính.”</p><p>Vương Nhất Bác nhắm mắt lại khi cảm thấy làn môi Tiêu Chiến áp lên miệng mình. Những từ ngữ dính lấy trái tim cậu qua cái thì thào tựa sương mai.</p><p>“Đừng lo, anh sẽ luôn ở bên em, dù em có quên đi chăng nữa.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Vương Nhất Bác tỉnh dậy trên giường mình, mùi khét lẹt của tàn tro quấn quanh cậu như một lớp chăn. Trong phòng cậu, chẳng hiểu sao lại có những gã mặc đồ bảo hộ của lính cứu hỏa nườm nượm ra vào. Cậu vừa mới chuyển vào căn hộ trên tầng 28 của tòa chung cư giáp mặt đường ray cao kệch cỡm sáng nay, đồ đạc còn chưa gỡ ra hết đã cháy đen xì. Có phần phiền não, cậu ngồi dậy, nhìn xuống mảng chăn xém thui và cái đầu lọc thuốc lá còn hút dở kẹp trong tay, khẽ chép miệng.</p><p>Ngẩng đầu lên, qua ô kính cửa sổ và lớp rèm đã bị lửa cắn nuốt tèm nhem, cậu nhìn thấy ban công của căn hộ cùng tầng bên cạnh, có chàng trai hàng xóm đang chống cằm lấp ló nhìn.</p><p>Và có lẽ cậu sẽ không bao giờ nói ra, nhưng anh quả là người đẹp nhất cậu từng thấy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hết</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Có gì hãy ghé thăm blog cá nhân của mình blueskyandpudding.wordpress.com nha!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>